Helpless
by SnakesAndStones
Summary: Korra hates feeling helpless. But she's put in a situation that makes her feel just that. How will she handle it. Korra / Asami, Korrasami


Everything was on fire, the house was filled with smoke. Korra tried to calm the flames but she couldn't bend. She kept trying and trying but it was no use. She yelled in frustration.

All of a sudden she heard this ear piercing scream.

"KORRA!"

She looked over and saw Asami covered in flames trying to beat them out. Korra gasped and ran over to her as fast as possible but she wasn't moving. She tried with all her power to get over to her love and help her but it was like she was glued to the spot.

"Korra, get over here and help me," Asami said crying. "Why aren't you doing anything?!" She was wailing and screaming in pain.

"I'm trying," Korra said with tears in her eyes.

She tried and tried again to get over to Asami and save her but she couldn't. She sobbed and struggled to no avail. She fell to her knees and cried with her face in her hands. She heard Asami let out one last blood curling scream and then the flames are gone. Then she heard a thud, like a heavy bag being dropped onto the floor. Korra looks up to see Amon with a blood covered knife in his hand, and Asami's dead body on the floor bleeding out through a stab wound in her chest.

"NO!" Korra screamed and tried to get up and run over to the love of her life but she feels a tugging at her wrists stopping her. She looks down and there are chains around her wrists. Amon is just laughing sinisterly.

"Even being the Avatar, you're still too weak to save her"

Amon morphed into Unalaq.

"You're a failure, you are the worst Avatar in history, unable to put out some flames? You're pathetic"

Unalaq melted away into Zaheer.

"You couldn't save her"

Zaheer turned into Kuvira.

"It's you're fault she's dead."

Korra was sobbing at this point. She closed her eyes and tried pulling at the chains but it was no use.

She open her eyes and Asami was there, Korra felt relief, but it was there for only a second and then it vanished and was replaced by terror. For Asami eyes were gone and her skin was all blistered and red and her could see the spot where Amon had stabbed her because it was still bleeding profusely.

"Why didn't you save me?" Said Asami with a turn of her head.

"I tried" Korra had tears streaming down her face.

"You're the Avatar! And you couldn't even fight off some flames? You really are the worst Avatar in history." Asami talked with so much malice in her voice it was painful.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Asami"

"Sorry doesn't bring me back. I'm dead and it's all because of you!" Asami fell to the floor and behind her were her four enemies all laughing.

"Failure"

"It's your fault"

"You're pathetic"

"Stop, please" Korra said, her voice cracking.

"Horrible"

"Worst avatar"

"Dead because of you"

"STOP" Korra awoke with a scream and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Asami woke up and quickly wrapped her arms around Korra and held her to her chest.

"It's okay, my love, it was just a dream."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Korra?"

"You- you-" That was all Korra could get out before she started sobbing again.

"It's okay, Korra. You're safe here," Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair and slowly rocked her until she calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it" Asami said after ten minutes, when Korra was just sniffling.

"You were dead, and it was my fault. I couldn't save you. Everything was on fire and I couldn't move and you died because I couldn't save you" Then Korra muttered something that Asami barely caught, "I hated feeling so helpless"

Korra start crying again so Asami decided to stop asking question for the night.

"I'm right here, love. It was just a dream. I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever. You think something like a fire could take me down?" She said with a small smile. Korra smiled slightly and Asami kissed away all of her tears and held her close to her until she fell back to sleep. They stayed in bed all day the next day just cuddling with a small kiss here and there. Everything was alright and it always would be.


End file.
